Social Sciences
by frozensyoghurt
Summary: Berkat pelajaran Sejarah dan Geografi yang mampu menyatukan kedua murid dari kelas IX-H. Oh, dan jangan lupakan taruhan mereka dengan cara bertanding sepak bola yang mengakibatkan mereka harus senantiasa bertemu setiap saat. KAISOO!


Cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: **YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! School-life! This is so cheesy, ew! DLDR! Don't forget to give me review, kay?**

* * *

**Sejarah.**

Ah, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat orang-orang muak. Satu dari segelintir pelajaran IPS yang paling menyebalkan. Yang menurut murid sekolah adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak berguna. Lagipula, untuk apa kita belajar Sejarah? Hanya memumetkan otak saja. Bahkan baru melihat bukunya saja sudah malas sekali.

Seperti saat ini, saat ujian Sejarah berlangsung, tepat di saat matahari dengan teriknya menyinari sebuah kelas istimewa di salah satu sekolah ternama. Ditambah lagi, lampu kelas mendadak berubah menjadi lampu disko —yang tiba-tiba mati lalu menyala lagi. Padahal lampu itu baru saja diganti beberapa hari yang lalu— itu semakin memperkeruh suasana kelas yang begitu bising karena murid-murid saling bertanya satu sama lain tentang jawabannya —bahkan ada segelintir murid yang dengan beraninya membuka buku atau mencarinya di internet.

Ada juga murid yang meminjam barang temannya lalu menempelkan _post it_ yang berisi nomor-nomor. Dan ada juga yang melempar selembar kertas yang dibuat bola dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana pengawasnya, tentu saja pengawas mereka ada di meja guru. Dengan wajah disenderkan ke tembok, dan suara dengkuran yang menggema di sudut kelas.

Namun, ada satu orang yang sibuk dengan lembar soalnya tanpa menengok kanan-kiri untuk bertanya jawaban dengan teman satu kelasnya. Ya, seorang pemuda _introvert_ dengan kacamata berlensa kotak yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Tak lupa poni panjang yang menutupi alisnya dan sebuah topi yang dipasang menghadap belakang.

Yah, dilihat dari gayanya ia memang tidak sepenuhnya seperti murid _nerd_ yang tergila-gila dengan buku dan selalu berdiam diri di perpustakaan dengan kacamata besar dan baju yang dimasukkan. Lihat saja, bahkan ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku dan membiarkan bajunya keluar tak beraturan.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas berbentuk bola melayang mengenai kepalanya. Pemuda itu pun memungut benda itu dan membacanya,

_Hey, my cutie slave! Do Kyungsoo, cepat beri aku jawaban nomor 12-20. Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapat hukuman nanti. Dan jangan beri aku jawaban yang salah atau aku akan memberimu hukuman dua kali lipat seperti saat itu. _

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan mata burung hantunya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam milik Kim Jongin, orang yang menjadikannya budak karena ia kalah telak dalam pertandingan sepak bola antar mereka berdua. Ya tentu saja Kyungsoo kalah dari Jongin, karena pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada cabang olahraga seperti sepak bola atau basket dan sekawan-kawannya itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas berat. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menuliskan jawaban dari nomor yang diminta Jongin. Lalu ia meremasnya dan melemparkannya kearah depan —kursi Jongin berjarak tiga meja dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Kebisingan itu terus berlangsung sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan berbondong-bondong, seluruh murid kelas IX-H mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka dan beberapa ada yang sedang membereskan alat tulis mereka. Beberapa siswa juga sudah ada yang berlarian keluar —ingin cepat sampai rumah dan melepaskan kemumetan otak mereka dari pelajaran Sejarah yang _oh, so freakin' shit!_

Pemuda tampan bernama Jongin tengah berdiri di dekat pintu kelas seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Kelas mulai tampak sepi namun orang yang Jongin tunggu tak kunjung datang. Pemuda itu pun melongokkan kepalanya dan meneriaki orang yang masih sibuk dengan lembar soal dan jawabannya itu,

"Hei, Kyungsoo-ya! Cepat keluar! Sudah, kumpulkan saja lembar jawabanmu, aku yakin nilaimu pasti 100!"

Pemuda yang diteriaki itu mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia juga membereskan alat tulisnya dengan terburu-buru, seakan tidak mau membuat pemuda bernama Jongin itu menunggu lebih lama lagi —atau ia akan mendapat hukuman yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku, sih? Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri." Tutur Kyungsoo saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, selama kau menjadi budakku maka aku akan selalu mengantarmu pulang." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya —dengan maksud mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk pulang.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Dasar aneh."

"Hei, kau seharusnya bersyukur selalu diantar pulang oleh pemuda pujaan para wanita sepertiku ini, Kyungsoo."

"Cih. Aku akan bersyukur jika kau menjauh dari kehidupanku, Kim Jongin." Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ah, pemuda itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah, Jongin segera mencari mobil SSC Ultimate Aero berwarna biru tua miliknya. Pemuda itu memencet salah satu tombol di kunci mobilnya, dan dalam sekejap, pintu itu bergeser keatas.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan puteri." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sinis.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi disamping tempat Jongin, tak lupa menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang sangat nyaman itu. Pemuda manis itu memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut mengingat ulangan Sejarah tadi.

Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia terlalu lelah dengan ulangan tadi. Ia ingat semalam ia begadang demi membuat semua materi yang ada di buku Sejarah masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau butuh minum? Aku punya minuman isotonik, mungkin saja itu bisa mengembalikan semangatmu." Jongin meletakkan minuman isotonik itu di tangan Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas diatas pahanya.

"_Thanks._"

Kyungsoo melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya dan meletakkanya di kantung seragamnya. Pemuda manis itu membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Namun reaksi pemuda itu membuat Jongin tertawa jahat. Pemuda manis itu menyemburkan isi minuman itu yang berhasil membuat _dashboard_ mobil Jongin basah karenanya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Jongin dengan garang.

"_Damn! This is so freakin' shit! _Astaga Jongin, tega-teganya kau memberi minuman kadaluarsa kepadaku." Kyungsoo menggeram. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa sembari memperhatikan jalanan.

"Salah sendiri tidak mencium aroma minuman itu dulu. Atau setidaknya kau melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya, sayang."

"Aku membencimu, Jongin." Kyungsoo mendesis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dikerjai seperti ini oleh seorang Kim Jongin, pemuda yang akan menjadi penerus restoran keluarganya yang terkenal hingga penjuru dunia.

Dan setelah itu, tidak terjalin percakapan antara keduanya sampai mobil Jongin tiba di halaman rumah Kyungsoo. Sebelum Jongin menekan tombol 'Open', pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Nanti malam, aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh tepat. Jangan lupa mandi dan pakai pakaian yang bagus. Aku tidak mau _tutor_ku terlihat jelek. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Tuan Muda. Sekarang biarkan aku keluar." Setelah Jongin menekan tombol 'Open', pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu segera berjalan memasukki rumah minimalisnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas yang kesekian kalinya, entah kapan hidupnya akan terbebas dari kekangan pemuda bernama Jongin itu. Jujur ia lelah, namun, ada setitik rasa di hatinya yang membuat ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. Entahlah, ia bingung.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur siangnya pada pukul enam sore. Pemuda manis itu menguap dan berguling-guling di kasurnya. Setidaknya masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Jongin menjemputnya.

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, _handphone_nya bergetar. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, pemuda manis itu duduk di kasurnya. Ia merogoh bawah bantalnya dan mengecek _handphone_nya.

_1 Message from Tuan Muda Jongin. _

Itulah notif yang tercetak di handphonenya. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu?

Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu dan membacanya,

_Hey slave, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu karena mobilku dibawa si idiot Chanyeol untuk menjemput Baekhyun-nya. Kau bisa kesini sendirian, kan? Jangan membantah._

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dasar Jongin sialan.

Pemuda manis itu beranjak menuju lemarinya dan memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya malam ini. Setelah berargumen dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk memakai kaus putih polos dengan dipadukan _sweater_ berwarna kuning kesayangannya. Ditambah celana _jeans_ dan sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di depan cermin, hmm, sempurna!

Setelah mengambil jam tangan G-Shock berwarna senada dengan s_weater_nya, pemuda manis itu melangkah keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya.

Baru saja menapak beberapa langkah, tetesan air mulai turun dari langit. _Oh, shit!_

Kyungsoo berlari menuju halte yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya sebelum hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Kyungsoo memakaikan kupluk _sweater_nya ke kepalanya. Entah kenapa bus yang lewat selalu penuh sedari tadi. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo terpaksa berdesak-desakkan untuk kali ini. Jika ini bukan demi si Tuan Muda Jongin, ia lebih memilih mendekap dibawah selimut bergambar Pororo kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo bersyukur karena bus yang sekarang berhenti di hadapannya terlihat tidak sepenuh bus-bus yang lain. Pemuda manis itu melangkah dengan cepat memasukinya sebelum hujan menyerangnya dengan ganas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia karena ia baru sadar bahwa jarak halte ke rumah Jongin tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Apalagi, hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya ditemani dengan petir yang saling sambar-menyambar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat kepada pemuda bernama Jongin itu. Dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berlari menerobos hujan. Namun, salahkan kakinya yang pendek sehingga ia tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Ah, ini adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah Kyungsoo ambil.

Saat rumah Jongin sudah dekat, Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun pendengarannya mendengar suara seekor kucing yang merintih. Mengeong dengan begitu kerasnya. Kyungsoo pun berhenti berlari dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru komplek. Ekor mata Kyungsoo melihat sebuah kardus teronggok di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Apa kucingnya ada disitu?

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kardus itu, dan suara kucing tadi semakin terdengar keras di telinganya. Saat Kyungsoo membuka kardus itu, ia melihat ada seekor anak kucing yang kurus dan kebasahan. Bulunya berwarna kuning kecoklatan, dengan mata bulat besar yang berwarna hijau namun tertutup pupilnya yang hitam.

Hati nurani Kyungsoo mulai tersentuh. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menggendong kucing itu dan membawanya kerumah Jongin. Kucing itu ia dekap di _sweater_nya yang hangat. Berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa dingin dalam diri sang kucing.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa kau hujan-hujanan seperti itu? Dan, hei, apa yang kau bawa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan malas. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menendang pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Jongin sayang, setidaknya kau izinkan aku masuk karena diluar sangat dingin."

Setelah Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk, langsung saja Kyungsoo mencari-cari sebuah keset untuk meletakkan kucing itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Kyung?"

"Boleh aku minta keset?"

"Untuk?"

"Cepatlah. Nanti kau juga tahu."

Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat, dan kembali dengan sebuah keset dan handuk berwarna coklat.

"Ini kesetnya. Dan keringkan dulu badanmu itu, nanti kamu sakit, Kyung."

Kyungsoo meletakkan keset itu di lantai, lalu meletakkan anak kucing yang dibawanya tadi. Anak kucing itu menggeliat nyaman di atas keset pemberian Jongin. Mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena hujan. Jongin juga menyuruhnya untuk berganti baju karena baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo memang benar-benar basah.

.

.

.

"Jongin~ astaga bajunya besar sekalii~" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi Jongin dengan kaus lengan panjang yang kebesaran, dan juga celana pendek yang panjangnya melewati lutut.

"Pfft. Astaga, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saja, Kyung." Kyungsoo mendengus melihat Jongin yang menahan tawanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kim Jongin! Dan sekarang, jadi tidak kita belajar Geografi?"

"Tentu saja jadi. Ayo, aku sudah mempersiapkan buku-bukunya diruang tengah."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah. Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi rumah besar itu, bahkan langkah kaki mereka saja masih bisa terdengar.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia memang tidak sempat makan karena tadi ia terburu-buru.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan memutuskan untuk duduk di karpet beludru yang dihiasi buku-buku Geografi yang berserakan.

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu buku itu dan ia mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah menyuruh salah satu maid ku untuk membuatkan makanan." Ucapan Jongin mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Jong."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga belum makan." Jongin tersenyum. Senyuman maut yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo terpesona.

"Nah, kalau begitu, mana materi yang tidak kau mengerti, Jong?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengganti topik untuk mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Dan setelah itu mereka tenggelam dalam materi-materi pelajaran yang membahas struktur bumi itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Jongin. Setelah meminta izin dari orang tuanya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera membereskan buku-buku Geografi yang tadi mereka pelajari dan membawanya ke kamar Jongin.

Untuk malam ini, Kyungsoo tidur di _sofa bed_ yang ada di kamar Jongin. Padahal sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo menginap dirumah Jongin, namun untuk kali ini ada perasaan gugup menelusup kedalam hatinya. Firasatnya tidak enak.

Saat memasukki kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di _sofa bed_ yang berada di dekat lemari. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah sehingga untuk bergerak sedikitpun saja ia malas sekali.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak. Namun suara Jongin justru menghancurkan waktu istirahatnya.

"Ini bantal dan gulingmu, Kyung. Selamat tidur."

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengambil bantal dan guling lalu meletakannya sembarangan saja. Asalkan kepalanya masih bisa bertumpu pada bantal dan ia masih bisa memeluk guling.

Hampir saja Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya sebelum suara Jongin menginterupsi,

"Kyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm?"

"Adakah orang yang kau sukai sekarang ini?"

"Mungkin ada. Mungkin tidak. Entahlah."

"Yang benar yang mana? Dasar aneh."

"Kau itu lebih aneh, Jongin."

"Hei, sial!" Kyungsoo terkekeh. Dan hal itu menjadi penutup perbincangan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Jong, apakah kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Waktu dulu, saat kau mengajakku bertanding sepak bola, apa alasanmu hanya karena kau membenciku, Jong?" Kyungsoo memutar posisinya menghadap Jongin.

"_Actually_, sebenarnya aku tidak membencimu, Kyung. Aku hanya tidak suka kamu itu sama sekali tidak solid dengan kelas. Masa memberi jawaban saja tidak mau."

"Memangnya kesolid-an suatu kelas dinilai dari semua anak mau bertukar jawaban atau tidak?"

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Tapi kan, kau jadi terkesan sombong dan pelit, Kyung. Memangnya kau suka dinilai seperti itu oleh orang lain?"

"Biarkan saja. Toh, mereka tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Tapi sekarang, aku punya alasan lain mengapa aku mengajakmu bertanding."

"Apa?"

"Semenjak kau menjadi _slave_ku, aku merasakkan sesuatu yang _absurd_ setiap aku berada didekatmu. Entahlah, aku merasa seperti orang yang mendapat serangan jantung setiap aku berada didekatmu. Dan setiap aku menatap wajahmu, aku seperti orang yang terkena penyakit jantung sekaligus paru-paru, kau tahu?"

"Perumpamaanmu terlalu berlebihan, Jong."

"Yah, tapi itulah yang kurasakan Kyung. _Are you feel the same?_"

"Entahlah. Yang aku rasakan adalah, setiap aku berpikiran untuk berpisah darimu hatiku seperti menolaknya. Dan setiap aku melihat senyum dan tawamu, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Apakah perasaan kita sama, Jong?"

Jongin tersenyum. Senyum tertampan yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Dan yang terakhir Kyungsoo ingat adalah, Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke kasur. Dan setelah itu, ia terlelap didalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

**END!**

* * *

**A/N: fix, aku tau ini terlalu cheesy or yeah something like that. maafkan aku ;-; and actually, ini bakal jadi cerita terakhir sebelum aku hiatus sampe bulan Mei. maaf ya, soalnya aku udah kelas 9, mau ujian dulu. nanti kita ketemu lagi, kay?**

**Don't forget to give me review, or follow, or favorite maybe. keluarkan aspirasi kalian untuk motivasi aku kedepannya!**

**See you, all! -Frozensyoghurt**


End file.
